Adventures in Art
Adventures in Art is the 7th episode of Blue's Clues from season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety *Freddy *Fifi *Chick *Magenta *Snail Summary Today Steve & Blue do some artwork. Recap Today, Steve & Blue exploring art in many forms. Steve & Blue enjoy painting and Steve has painted a picture of Blue, and Blue's painted a nice outdoor scene. Steve finds the 1st clue on a door and draws it in his notebook. Later, we help her out with painting her wagon when she find that she doesn't have the colors that she wants. We help her out by showing that mixing two colors can make a new color. We also help out a color of felt friends to use shapes to make a bigger sailboat. Steve finds the 2nd clue, a window and draws it in his notebook. In the Mail time segment, Mailbox tells Steve there's a paw-print on the window and Steve explains that it's one of Blue's Clues. In the letter, a group of kids makes things out of clay. One of them crafts a piece of clay with eyes, arms and more and makes it into a snowman. Later, they skidoo into a picture of an art museum, where we learn that pictures can tell a story. Unfortunately, the story that the pictures represent isn't in the right order, so we use logic to get all the pictures back in the right place. Soon after, Steve finds the 3rd clue on the roof. He draws it in the notebook and skidoos back home to put all 3 clues together. The clues were a door, a window and a roof. Steve thought it was a car. A car does have a roof, a door and a window but the answer to Blue's Clues was a house. After figuring out Blue's Clues. They return to their paintings. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *In this episode, the show recorded more Notebook voiceovers. *Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper now appear during the Blue's Clues Theme Song, they continued to be in the chorus until episode 14. *This is also the 1st time they used the usual No It's a clue line provided by Kathryn Avery, Tickety's original voice actress. *This is also Morgan Jean's last episode as 1 of Steve's Friends. *Steve paints a picture of Blue from Blue Wants to Play A Game. *Blue skidoos twice in this episode. The 1st time she did it was in the felt frame and the 2nd time she did it was in the picture frame. *This episode is the first of two on the video "Arts & Crafts" and the first of two on the DVD "Shapes and Colors." *The set of paintings with Magenta painting the barn is in the wrong order when Steve approaches, but in the wrong order in the close view. (Special thanks to "The Ways of the Blue Dog" for more info.) Goofs *Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. Gallery Mailtime.jpg 4590904_l5.jpg ArtsCraftsBackCover.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Episodes with Original Lyrics Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1996 Category:Steve Episodes Category:3rd Clue Skidoo Category:Episodes Where Video Letters Don't End With Bye Steve Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Colors Category:Book Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Episodes That Have Steve's Notebook Category:Wrong Answer Category:Art Category:Steve says the wrong answer Category:Arts and Crafts Category:1st season Category:Classic Blue's Clues Category:Season 1 Category:Steve's 1st season Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Blue's Clues XP